


Can't You See Yourself By My Side?

by nefariouscatluv



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Choreographer!Astrid, F/M, Family Fluff, Modern AU, Punk!Hiccup, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariouscatluv/pseuds/nefariouscatluv
Summary: "Offering a piece of-or all of-yourself to someone for the rest of both of your lives. In front of the world to see. I thought it was unnecessary. I love you. You and I know it. Sow why do we need to prove it to everyone we know? And then I saw you. And I remembered why."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Less I Know the Better" by Tame Impala
> 
> This is a Wedding!AU with their subsequent married life. This is my first Hiccstrid fic, so please let me know what you think in the comments below! I'll try to update when I can, but since this is a comes-and-goes kind of inspiration, I don't know how often I'll be able to post.
> 
> Enjoy!

Astrid looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She supposed she was beautiful. Her hair was intricately braided in a million different ways, accented with the wildflowers from Valka’s garden. She wore minimal makeup, only highlighting her best features. Heather and Ruff had painted her nails the night before, giggling about Astrid’s impending married life. They were nude. Very simple.

Every aspect of her outfit was some shade of crème or nude. It was exactly what she wanted, really. So why did she feel like she wasn’t the one getting married?

“Az? Are you ready for us to come in,” Heather called in to her room.

“Yeah. Come on in.”

Her best friends walked in, already dressed. Heather’s hair was braided back, also with wildflowers peeking out occasionally. Ruff’s two braids were tasteful; wildflowers were woven into one strand of each, making the flowers look as though they were part of her hair.

“You guys look amazing. Truly.”

“You look even better, babe. Today is about you, not us,” Heather replied, holding the door open for Ruff, who walked in carrying Astrid’s dress.

“Ready to dress up for your fine, tattooed hunk,” Ruff asked as she hung the dress on the back of the door, smirking.

“Ruff, shut up. He doesn’t even have that many tattoos,” Astrid argued, moving to unzip the garment bag.

“Right, and I don’t want to fuck the brains out of Matthew McConoughey.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. Ruff had no chill. The dress was crème, not the traditional white. Nothing about her wedding was going to be traditional. It was simple, just like everything else. The dress was two layers. The first was a silky plain crème dress that was snug to Astrid’s form. No designs, just fabric. The second layer was sheer and lace that gently flowed over the first. It wasn’t near as fitted at the silk, but it wasn’t huge, either.

“It’s perfect,” Astrid murmured. She ran her hand down the dress, in awe that this dress was _hers_.

“It is. Are you ready to put it on,” Heather asked. Astrid nodded, barely perceptible. Ruff and Heather smiled at one another and moved the dress off its hanger. As they helped her into the dress, Astrid was in a haze. None of what had happened over the last few weeks seemed real. When the dress was finally buttoned into place, Astrid turned to face the mirror once again.

“Woah.” She almost didn’t recognize herself. Old tank tops and big skirts were her thing, not… _this_.

“Az, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ruff asked.

Astrid laughed humorlessly. “Not quite. It’s just. I don’t know. It’s all so surreal. Like, it’s not me that’s getting married. It’s some other girl. Someone who deserves all this.” Ruff and Heather gave each other a look and turned back to Astrid. They both came behind her and hugged her shoulders, comforting.

“Are you getting cold feet,” Heather asked. Astrid shook her head, no.

“I love him. More than anything. I _want_ to marry him. I’m ready. I just. I don’t know. It’s been a long few weeks.” The girls hugged Astrid tighter.

“You’ll feel better when you see him, I’m sure,” Ruff said. Maybe she was right. If he was freaking out, then maybe it was okay for her to freak out, too.

“Right.”

The three stayed that way for a few more minutes, embracing. Astrid was glad her friends weren’t bombarding her with questions. Today was already becoming too much. She didn’t need an interrogation.

Astrid didn’t know how long they stayed like that, just that she was starting to feel better when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

Cami walked in in her bridesmaid’s dress, smiling.

“Eret’s ready for you. Come on.”

***

The fucking bowtie just wouldn’t sit _straight_. Jesus. Hiccup put his hands down, hoping the shaking in his hands would stop if he stopped fidgeting.

He didn’t know why his hands were shaking so much. He had no reason to be nervous. He was marrying the love of his life. He was _happy_. Why was he freaking out?

“Dude. Why don’t we have any food in here. I’m _starving_ ,” Tuff complained from the other side of the room. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.

“Can you not think with your stomach for five minutes? I am _freaking. Out_. There will be food at the reception. So, please, go and make yourself useful and find Fish?” Hiccup turned away from Tuff and went back to messing with his bowtie. As he fidgeted, he could see Tuff slink out of the room, hopefully going to find Fish and not food. He wondered sometimes why he was even friends with Tuff and his insatiable appetite. Hiccup could not fathom his idiocy, sometimes. Hiccup decided he couldn’t look at the _stupid bowtie_ anymore and opted for pacing around the room, instead.

What if she got cold feet? What if she realized that she hated tattoos and _him_ and it was all over? Oh, god. This was it. Hiccup was going to be alone forever.

“Hiccup? Can we come in?” Fish. Thank fuck.

“Fish, I’m freaking out. This is all gonna go to hell. I know it,” Hiccup said by way of greeting. As Fish walked in, Cami and Tuff trailed behind him.

“First, you should probably stop pacing. You’re going to dig a rut into your mother’s floor. Second, look at me.” Hiccup turned to his friend, looking him in the eye.

“We’re in the final stretch, here. So, we’re gonna get in the zone. Let’s do it, come on,” Fish replied, putting his hands on Hiccup’s shoulders.

Hiccup nodded and tried to loosen the tense feeling in his muscles. Ever since they met in college, Hiccup and Fish had been “getting in the zone.” It was a way for them to get focused together when they went to robotics competitions. They were nerds, obviously. Someone had to play into the stereotype.

“Alright. Repeat after me. I, Harrison Haddock.”

“I, Harrison Haddock.”

“Am in love with this girl.”

“Am in love with this girl.”

“And I am going to marry her today because she said yes.”

“And I am going to marry her today because _she. Said. Yes_.”

“Damn right, she did!” Hiccup grinned at Fish and hugged him tight. He felt better. Fish always knew how to make him feel like everything was going to turn out okay.

“Hic? I have your boutonniere. Then you guys have to go see the photographer,” Cami said, smiling. Cami was his oldest friend. She knew everything about him. They’d tried a relationship once, many years ago. Of course it didn’t work out, but she was still here, at his wedding.

“Thanks, Cam. Really.” Cami smirked and kissed him on the cheek. She pinned the boutonniere to his tweed shirt and smoothed his sleeves to his arms.

“Always. Now. Let’s go immortalize your wedding day, shall we?” She crooked her arm for him to loop his through, and they walked to meet the photographer outside.

***

“Okay, ladies, can I get you walking down this path, arms linked? This will be the last one, I promise,” the photographer said, changing his lenses.

“Eret, you said that about the last three photos,” Ruff complained. Ruff was able to get a deal on the wedding photos because the photographer was her ex. Who happened to still be in love with her. Astrid gladly took the discount, but she wasn’t sure it was worth looking at the puppy dog eyes Eret gave Ruff every time he thought she wasn’t looking.

“No, this one is last, I swear. Cami just texted she’s coming out with the guys. Come on. Please?” Astrid rolled her eyes and nodded, hoping the photos of the guys wouldn’t take as long as hers had. She had her gift for Hiccup waiting, and she didn’t want to wait until after the ceremony. Who knew when they’d be alone again?

“Alright, Eretson. They’re here. Work your magic,” Astrid heard Cami say from behind her.

Astrid refrained from turning around to look at Hiccup, since Eret’s camera was still clicking away. Bu, god, she wanted to. Today was already proving to be stressful enough. She hadn’t seen Hiccup in _days_. She missed him.

“Alright, girls. You’re done,” Eret said. Astrid sighed and turned to face her fiancée and his groomsmen. He looked…perfect. His outfit was cotton, for the most part. Crème colored, like Astrid’s dress. Although, Hiccup had insisted on wearing a bowtie. And the damn thing was crooked. Again.

His auburn hair glinted in the early afternoon sun, reflecting a golden glow over those of his tattoos you could see. He looked amazing. And he was staring at Astrid as though he’d never seen her before.

“Hi,” Astrid breathed, blushing under his gaze It was so intense. Astrid had only seen him look like that a few times over the course of their relationship.

“Hey, you,” Hiccup replied, smirking. Cool, as usual. He’d taken out his lip and eyebrow rings, against Astrid’s pleading. Apparently, he, “didn’t want your family thinking me a heathen, Az.” But, with that logic, he may as well cover up his tattoos, too.

Hiccup strode over to Astrid and pulled her up into a warm embrace. Seeing and feeling Hiccup made all the weirdness from earlier wash away. Why did their wedding have to be a spectacle? Why couldn’t it just be like this, for a little while, at least?

“Alright, you two. I know it’s a long day, but we’re on a schedule, here,” Heather chided. Leave it to Heather to be the one keeping everyone on track on Astrid’s wedding day.

Hiccup squeezed a bit tighter and whispered, “You look stunning, Az,” before letting go. Astrid shivered at the loss of touch and turned to watch Eret direct the boys where he wanted them.

How could Hiccup be so calm? This was the rest of their lives, on display for their friends and family to see. Not a normal day. Astrid would much rather be at their studio apartment, watching Hiccup design tattoo he would probably get and engines he would never build. Not that she didn’t want to marry Hiccup. She did, more than anything. Today was just a weird day.

“Astrid? Valka’s here,” Cami called. Astrid turned and smiled at her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Valka was also dressed simply, the gentle green of her dress matching her eyes perfectly. She smiled sadly at Astrid and came up to hug her.

“You look beautiful, dear. This is all turning out so well,” she said, squeezing Astrid tight. Astrid squeezed back, grateful that Val was here. She had enlisted Hiccup’s mother to help plan Hiccup’s gift. Val had graciously agreed. Now, an hour and a half before the wedding, it was time.

“Alright, guys, that’s a wrap,” Eret said, shutting off his camera. “Hic, I think you have somewhere to be, but everyone else, you should follow Cam and Heather to the venue.” Hiccup looked at Eret with a confused expression, and Eret pointed to where Valka and Astrid were standing, a few feet away. Hiccup strode back to where they were and hugged his mother.

“Mom, I thought you were meeting us at the venue,” Hiccup asked.

“Not quite, love,” Val replied. Valka began walking in the opposite direction of the venue, gesturing for the couple to follow her. Astrid held out her hand for Hiccup to take, smiling. He twined his fingers with hers and followed his mother away from the bridal party.

“You didn’t let me return the compliment from earlier,” Astrid said, swinging their hands. “You look very dapper.” Hiccup grinned, squeezing her hand.

“Where are you two taking me,” Hiccup asked.

“You’ll see soon enough, dear.”

They walked in silence after that. It was nice, not having to talk. Astrid liked just being there with Hiccup, being present. It felt like it was just the two of them.

“Here we are,” Valka said, breaking Astrid from her reverie. Astrid looked up to see the small shrine she had made for Hiccup’s father, lit with candles and tea lights. Stoick wasn’t around to see his only son get married, so it was the least she could do to have him there. Hiccup squeezed her hands and shut his eye. If anyone else had been there, they wouldn’t be able to tell, but Astrid could.

Hiccup was crying.

***

Hiccup let go of Astrid’s hand and sank to his knees before the shrine she had made for his dad. It wasn’t anything special, just a few photos, candles, and lights. But it reminded him how much he missed his dad. How angry he was with himself that he couldn’t have done anything to stop the car crash that killed him. How grateful he was for his mother, who reminded him of his father and their family every day.

“God,” Hiccup whispered, his voice breaking. Was he crying? He touched his face, his fingers coming away wet. He hadn’t noticed.

“I miss him so much,” he said to no one.

“I know, love. I miss him, too. I wish he was here,” Valka said, pacing a hand on his shoulder. They stood like that for a little while, in silence. Hiccup was grateful for the chance to be with his dad, if only in spirit, on his wedding day. Stoick would have loved to see it. Hiccup could hear him now:

“You’re the pride of the family, son. You’ve done well. There’s no better woman out there than Astrid. You hold on to her and don’t lose her, now. You hear me, boy?”

Hiccup laughed to himself. His father’s thick, Scottish accent was as comforting as always. Hiccup patted his mother’s hand and stood to hiss her cheek. He smiled at her gratefully and turned to Astrid. His Astrid. Perfect, funny, talented Astrid.

“I didn’t know how much I needed this. Thank you, Az.”

“I had to do something. Stoick is important to me, too. He needed to be here.”

Hiccup smiled again and leaned down to kiss his fiancée.

***

“Ah-ah-ah. No kissy, you two. Heather and I worked hard on Astrid’s make up. You’re not messing it up with any face mackin’ before the main event,” Ruff said just before their lips met.

“Fuck you, Ruff,” Hiccup said, flipping her off.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the worst. Let’s go. There’s a few last-minute things we need Az for before you two get hitched.” Ruff grabbed Astrid’s hand and yanked her away, stomping off in the direction of the gazebo. Astrid waved at Hiccup and Val before they were just out of sight.

“Ruff, what exactly do you need from me? I thought everything was done.”

“Oh, everything is. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, miss thing.”

“Then why did you pull me away? I was rather enjoying myself, you know.”

“You’ll see. Heather and I have something for you.” Astrid rolled her eyes and let Ruff pull her along. She knew better than to ask questions. It was easier to be pulled along and not worry.

When they got to the gazebo, Astrid saw friends and family in the throes of finalizing chair and table placement, decorations, and flowers. Everything seemed to be under control.

“Heather, I was having a perfectly intimate moment with my fiancée before your minion came along and ruined it. What gives,” Astrid demanded in jest. She _was_ curious about what they wanted. None of the last ten minutes had been planned.

“You’re not into tradition. I get that. But I am. And even though you refused the bachelorette part and the engagement announcements, I still wanted to do something for you that’s more on the traditional side,” Heather began. She picked up a brown shopping bag at her feet and reached inside.

“These are some rings I saw that made me think of you. They’re unique and simple, and they go with your dress.” Heather handed Astrid a few small, bohemian-style rings to Astrid so she could slip them on. Exactly her style and size.

“This is my lucky blue stone. You helped me find it. I want you to keep it with you today. I know all of this is super overwhelming, so squeeze it when you feel that coming on and it’s like I’m right there with you. Heather was right. Astrid had been with her when they found the stone. It was on the beach trip they’d taken senior year of university. Funny how memories come back.

“And this is an old picture of the gang I found. It’s just after we first met Hiccup, Cami, and Snot. I thought you should have it.” Astrid took the picture and smiled. Sophomore year. Two weeks after they’d met Hiccup. Fish and Heather had just started dating, Cami was grossed out by Tuff’s constant smell of weed, and Astrid couldn’t stop thinking about the funny motorcyclist with the auburn hair and the many tattoos. Hiccup, looking more cool and collected than the lot of them.

“God, this was a long time ago,” Astrid murmured. She and Hiccup had barely known each other.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue,” Heather said, smiling.

Astrid pulled Heather into a hug, squeezing her tight. There were no better friends than Heather and Ruff. None.

“Pretend those were from me, too. I’m too lazy to go through all that,” Ruff said, shrugging her shoulders. Astrid pulled her into the hug, too.

She hadn’t felt more ready.

***

"Are you alright, dear? You look like something's wrong," Valka asked Hiccup. They'd walked back towards the gazebo after Astrid had been pulled away. Hiccup looked at his mother and smiled. She always knew.

"I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself. It's just that I can't help but think it's not right without him here." Stoick had been their rock. He was the guy everyone looked up to, even when he wasn't even sure what to do, himself. He'd had a lot of weight put on him, growing up to be the chief of their small Scottish hometown. But he handled that weight well. And he was so strong. Literally. When a snowstorm hit a few years back and destroyed half of most of Berk's community buildings, Stoick went out of his way to make sure rebuilding went perfectly. And it did.

When Hiccup lost his leg in a workplace accident, Stoick was the one to get him through the physical therapy and most of the trauma. And when Astrid's uncle moved abroad to write his travel books, Stocik made sure she knew she was always welcome at the Haddocks' home (even before she and Hiccup had become official). He and Valka had the relationship of the millennium. When Stoick died, Valka was crushed. It took Hiccup months to even get her to _consider_ going outside. It was no secret that most of the village was broken up by Stoick's death. But for Hiccup, it seemed entirely unfair for him to not be present at his wedding.

"I'll tell you something," Valka siad, wrapping her arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "When you and Astrid told me you were getting married, I was terrified. Not that you two wouldn't be able to make it; you've proven yourselves on that front enough times to count. I just wasn't sure how I would be able to stand up in front of all of those people and give away my son without my husband there. Furthermore, your father was the planner, not me. I hadn't the slightest idea of how to make any of this a reality for you.

"That night, I sat down and called out to your father. Seems, silly, I know. But it worked. Your father was so bull-headed, I knew he was around. I made sure he knew how furious I would have been if this wedding wasn't flawless, or, god forbid, it didn't happen at all. And here we are.

"Hiccup, your father saw how much you loved Astrid before you even knew it. He's here. I know it. You just have to believe it, too." Valka held Hiccup's hands for a moment, squeezing tight and letting go. Hiccup smiled. Valka was right. Stoick was there, with his hands on his son's shoulders, pushing him into the unknown.

"Thank you, Mom. I needed that."

"Of course, honey. Now, come on, it's almost time."

***

Astrid breathes gently as she waited for her cue to walk down the path. Since Uncle Finn couldn't make it, she was walking alone. That was fine. It wasn't a traditional ceremony, anyway. One of her mother's old friends was officiating. It wasn't before god, or anything. Just among friends and family.

"Pardon, lass. Would it be alright if I walked you today?" Astrid turned to see Hiccup's uncle, Gobber, smiling warmly at her.

"You'd do that," Astrid asked.

"Of course, dear. You're family, now. Have been for a long time." Astrid blanched at that. She never thought Hiccup's family had already welcomed her.

"In that case, please do," Astrid said with a gentle smile. The kindness of the Haddocks never ceased to amaze her. _Don't cry, Astrid. Do not cry._

Astrid took Gobber's proffered arm and switched her bouquet to her other hand. When the string quartet began playing, Astrid and Gobber stepped onto the path leading to the gazebo. They walked slowly, just as Astrid had practiced before. When the bridal party came into view, the tears Astrid had been holding back spilled onto her cheeks. Her friends were beautiful. They all matched in their short, rose-colored dresses, hair braided and touched with flowers. The boys looked just as handsome, matching Hiccup almost to a T.

Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Hiccup again. If possible, he was more handsome than he was when she saw him last. He was looking at her like she was the only person in the room. She knew she was crying freely now, ready to jump into Hiccup's arms and be the only two in the world.

Hiccup seemed to be surprised to see Gobber at Astrid's left. So, he hadn't planned that. Gobber was a genuinely good person. Not that that was surprising.

The strings faded slowly until they stopped and Gobber was leaving Astrid's side to take his seat next to Valka. She kissed his cheek, whispered, "Thank you," and turned toward Hiccup.

He offered her his hand and they walked to Carlisle's side together. Carlisle had been a friend of Astrid's mother in college, and was more than happy to accept their offer to officiate their wedding.

Carlisle cleared her throat and gestured for the guests to take a seat with a small hand gesture.

"Good afternoon, all," Carlisle began. "We are here today to celebrate the love of Harrison Henry Haddock and Astrid Eliza Hofferson. Today's union isn't perhaps, the most traditional. No matter! What matters is the love and adoration these two have for each other. I understand you two have written your own vows?”

Astrid and Hiccup nodded and turned back to each other.

“I—”

“It’s—”

They laughed. They didn’t plan who would go first.

“Ladies, first,” Hiccup said, grinning.

Astrid smiled softly. “I was just thinking, earlier today, how strange this tradition as. Offering a piece—or all—of yourself to someone for the rest of both of your lives. In front of the world to see. At first, I thought it was unnecessary. I love you. You and I both know it. So why do we need to prove it to everyone we know? And then I saw you. And I remembered why.

“You saw me. When I was going through one of the roughest times in my life, you saw that I needed someone and you were there. It just so happened that I fell in love with you. That was accidental. And I am here today to tell you that I will always be here for you. Forever. In whatever way you need me. I will be your wife, I will be your friend, I will be your family. I love you. More than anything. And I promise to be yours, if you promise to be mine.”

Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled wetly at Hiccup. She didn’t want to bare her heart to Hiccup in front of both their families, but did. She knew how important it was that he understood how much she loved him. Which was more than anything.

Hiccup pressed his hand to Astrid’s cheek, wiping away the last of her tears. She nuzzled his hand and held it with hers. Hiccup smiled and nodded, ready to say his vows.

“It’s funny, because I was afraid you were going to back out. Not of us. Of the wedding. I knew you love me. And I love you. More than anything. And I know that public displays of affection aren’t your thing. But you did it anyway. And I’m so grateful for that. I’m your person, babe. I’m here for you. Always. And I will always love you. For as long as you’ll have me.” Hiccup grinned and squeezed Astrid’s hand. This was happening. They were getting married.

“That was beautiful. Now, we move on to the rings. Do we have the rings,” Carlisle asked. Astrid turned to Heather and Hiccup turned to Fish. Their friends each handed them a ring. Hiccup’s ring was black titanium with a centered silver band. It was simple with an edge, just like him. Astrid’s rings were silver and delicate, decorated with small stones of varying color. Her wedding band was two bands hooked together. They were unique, just as Hiccup saw Astrid.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. He was so handsome. And he was hers.

“These rings aren’t just symbols of your love, but symbols of your commitment to one another. When you put them on the other’s finger, remember this. You will always be there for one another. _That_ is what they symbolize. You may put the rings on,” Carlisle finished gesturing to the couple. Astrid and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup smiled and slid the ring on Astrid’s finger. A perfect fit. He kissed the finger and the ring and held out his hand for her to put his ring on him.

Astrid slipped the ring onto Hiccup’s finger. Also a perfect fit. Astrid reciprocated Hiccup’s motion and kissed his ring.

“Congratulations, you two. By the powers vested in me, I declare you married. You may kiss!” Carlisle grinned.

Finally. Astrid grabbed Hiccup’s face and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him, but he’d slid his arms around her waist to hold her up. Kissing Hiccup was familiar…it was like going home.

When they broke apart, out of their own little world, they turned to see their friends and family standing in applause. Valka was visibly wiping away tears, as Gobber patted her back comfortingly. Heather and Ruff were grinning and Fish, Tuff, and Snot were whooping. Cami seemed to be the only one of the gang with tears in her eyes.

Hiccup grasped Astrid’s hand and walked with her back down the aisle. When they got back to the house, Hiccup lifted Astrid into the air and spun her around.

“We just got married, Hiccup said in a sing-song voice. Astrid giggled, becoming dizzy from Hiccup’s spinning. He gently slowed them and set Astrid down.

“I love you, Az.”

“I love you, too, Hiccup.”

They kissed again, savoring the moment. Any minute now, Heather and Fish would be in to whisk them off to the reception. Astrid wanted to stay like this forever. Kissing Hiccup was so easy and thoughtless. She could do it for hours.

“As cute as you two are, your guests are waiting for you,” Heather said. Astrid grumbled and pulled away from Hiccup—her _husband_ —and pouted at Heather.

“Oh, come on, Heather. They just got married. Cut them some slack,” Fish replied, coming up to wrap his arms around Heather’s shoulders.

“I’m with Fish on this one. A few more minutes? Please,” Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded in earnest. Heather shot Fish a disapproving look and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Five minutes. But that’s _it_.” Fish winked at the couple and followed behind Heather and out of the room.

“I love our friends,” Hiccup murmured, pulling Astrid into an embrace.

“Me, too. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stood like that for a little while, enjoying the other’s presence. The rest of the night was going to be busy. She knew she wouldn’t get another moment like this for what would feel like a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception shenanigans~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short one, but it's fun and serious.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos! I really appreciate the love.  
> On another note, thanks for sticking with me. I know my update schedule is all over the place, but I'm getting to the end of my first year of college, and once that's done, I'll be able to get into posting regularly.  
> Enjoy!

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup and Astrid Haddock-Hofferson!” 

Astrid and Hiccup walked out into the crowd and onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand. Hiccup spun Astrid out and back to him, smiling. 

“We ask that the crowd join the couple for their first dance, since today is about all kinds of love, not just theirs.” 

Kids, couples, and families joined Astrid and Hiccup on the dance floor. While they were happy that their guests had joined them as they’d asked, they didn’t pay them any mind as they danced slowly together. 

“Can we just leave? I doubt anyone would notice,” Astrid asked. She meant it, but didn’t. These people were here to celebrate them. The least she could do was enjoy their company. 

“Of course not, dummy. If our bridal party has to suffer through this, so do we,” Hiccup whispered back. Astrid giggled and nodded. She pressed her head into Hiccup’s neck and nuzzled. This was her favorite place to be. If she could go home and curl into bed with Hiccup, she would. But it’s enough to be here with him right now. They danced for a song or two more before the MC called for dinner. 

Hiccup tugged Astrid over to their table with a knowing smile. If dinner was now, that meant they’d be able to go home soon. And that meant Astrid would be able to snuggle into Hiccup as much as she wanted. 

“As dinner is served, a few people would like to come up and say a few things to the couple,” the MC says, gesturing to Valka to come on the small wooden stage. 

“Hello! As many of you may know, I’m Hiccup’s mother. And I have been lucky enough to come to know Astrid since she and my son started dating. I’ve come to love her as family of my own, and I am so happy to be able to call her my daughter now. It’s no secret that my husband, Stoick, died a few years back. He would have loved to be here. And he would have wanted you both to know you have his highest blessing has a couple and his love. You also have mine. I love you both. So, so much. And Astrid? Welcome to the family.” Valka wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and stepped away from the stage. 

Several more family members and friends came up to toast to Astrid and Hiccup over the course of the meal. Some even came up to speak to the couple directly. It was difficult to admit, but Astrid was having fun. She and the girls danced to a few songs, and she danced to a few songs with Hiccup. All-in-all, a successful evening with family. 

That is, until, the mother-son, father-daughter dances. 

Astrid had resigned herself to not dancing with anyone during this portion of the night. She wasn’t upset; her Uncle Finn promised to visit after their honeymoon. But Astrid’s cousin, Heinrich, offered dance with her. Who was Astrid to say no? 

“It was a beautiful ceremony, Astrid. Who put all of this together,” Heinrich asked as they danced. They danced formally, as they had done when they were younger. It was odd for Henrich to ask Astrid to dance. He’d always been awkward. 

“Thank you. It was a group effort, really. Hiccup’s mother, our friends, and Hiccup and myself, mostly,” Astrid replied. The last year and a half had been stressful, but the work they’d put into making the wedding a reality was proving to be well worth it. 

“Interesting. Astrid, may I ask you something?” 

Astrid grinned. “You just did. But go ahead and ask another question.” 

Heinrich smirked. “What is it you see in this Harrison fellow? He doesn’t seem your type, and I don’t quite see how you deal with all of the tattoos.” 

There it was. The question Astrid had been dreading all night. Isn't this what she was talking about before? That she didn't have to prove anything to anyone? 

“Why do you ask, Heinrich,” Astrid asked, saying his name like it was a dirty word. 

“Well, with Finn abroad, it's up to us to keep the Hofferson name of high standing in the village. It doesn't seem like you're doing that very well, marring this Harrison fellow.” 

“Bullshit. You only care because Aunt Jenn never liked Finn or the way he raised me. Well, _Heinrich_ , if that is the case, why did you even bother coming to my wedding?” Astrid pushed Heinrich away and rushed from the room. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene, but she couldn't help all of the hurt she felt at what Heinrich had said. Is this what all of her family thought? Is this why Finn couldn't come to the wedding? 

Astrid broke into a run when she heard Hiccup calling after her. She couldn't face him right now. She just couldn't. 

*** 

“Astrid?” Hiccup watched as she pushed her cousin --Herbert? Harold?--away and fled the room. It was obvious she was upset, but he couldn't fathom why. 

He stopped dancing with his mother to watch after Astrid. “I'll be right back, Mom.” Hiccup kissed Valka's cheek. He wanted to go after Astrid, but Ruff waved her hand and pointed at the cousin. Hiccup supposed she was going to talk to Az. 

Hiccup walked up behind the cousin and tapped him on the shoulder.  When he turned around, Hiccup grinned. 

“Hello, Hector. You've just upset my wife, and I'd like to know why.” 

The cousin looked scared--good-- and swallowed visibly. Hiccup raised his eyebrows in expectation, waiting. 

“Well?” 

“I-I. Well, you see...” 

*** 

“Az, he's an asshole. You said it yourself. You've always been different from the rest of your family. That's how you thrived. Why do you care,” Ruff asked, trying to comfort her friend. Today had been long and tiring. Heinrich's opinion was the straw that broke the camel's back. Astrid was too upset to understand why she was so upset. Ruff rubbed her back as Astrid wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was glad Ruff was here. 

“Az? Ruff, thanks. I've got it, Astrid heard Hiccup say. She looked up from where she was staring at her hands. He was still handsome. Hers. 

“Az, I'm so sorry that happened. Your cousin's a jerk. He shouldn't have come to the wedding.” Hiccup moved to hold Astrid's had. She let him. Touching was nice. It made her feel better. 

“I just don't understand. It's never been about “the Hofferson name.” I've always been different from my family, so what does he care?” Astrid sniffed, squeezing Hiccup's hand. 

“I know. It doesn't make sense. But he's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore,” Hiccup replied. 

“What do you mean,” Astrid asked. 

“I had him kicked out. He doesn't go upsetting the bride and get to stay at the reception.” 

Astrid smiled. Hiccup was the best. 

“Can we not talk about Heinrich anymore? I just can't think about him right now,” Astrid asked, squeezing his hand. 

“ _Heinrich_?! His name is fucking _Heinrich_?” 

“Yeah?” 

“That's a ridiculous name! At least I called him something respectable, like Hugo. But Heinrich? What is he, a fucking duke?” 

Astrid giggled. Heinrich _was_ a stupid name. Just hearing her husband make fun of her cousin's name was making her feel better. 

“I know I already asked this once, but would it be okay if we left? I just want to be with you right now,” Astrid asked sheepishly. Maybe she was being selfish, but her nerves were starting to get to her and she just wanted to be with Hiccup. Alone. 

“I think that is a perfectly reasonable request. But dance with me? One more time.” The look on his face was one that she wasn't able to say no to. 

“Of course. I'd love to.” 

They walked back to the reception, which warranted a few looks. _I don’t care. I do not care._  

Hiccup left Astrid's side for a moment to ask the DJ to switch songs. Astrid glanced around, looking to see if Heinrich had truly left. She sighed happily when she didn't see him. 

When Hiccup returned, he pulled her into his arms and swayed them gently. Astrid didn't recognize the song, but it was pretty, easy to dance to. 

Astrid didn't pay attention when the song changed the first time. Or the second. Or the third. She was content to hold on to Hiccup and sway to the music. 

“Az? Babe, the DJ has to start packing up,” Hiccup murmured into Astrid's ear. Astrid lifted her head off of Hiccup's shoulder and looked around. Most of their guests had left. Not saying goodbye. She supposed they didn't want to disturb Hiccup and Astrid. 

“How long were we dancing?” 

“I wasn't paying attention. Do you feel better,” Hiccup asked. 

“Yeah. I do. Can we go home?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They thanked the DJ for his time and went looking for their friends. They found the rest of the gang (as they lovingly called themselves) outside, complaining about Cami's dirty smoking habit. Again. 

“Guys, I'm doing better. I've cut back, I swear. This is only my fourth cigarette,” Cami argued, taking a long drag of the cigarette. Since the gang gave her shit about it virtually every day, she really was trying to cut back. It was just difficult. Because it was an addiction. Obviously. 

“Chill, guys. We can give her shit tomorrow,” Hiccup called as he and Astrid walked outside. 

“Oh, look. The lovebirds have finally decided to grace us with their presence,” Snot jeered. Scott was Hiccup's cousin. But the gang called him Snot. Astrid never asked why and she didn't thing she wanted to know. 

“Shut up and fuck you, Snot. We're about to leave. Has anyone seen my mom,” Hiccup asked. 

“Val and Gobber went walking that way,” Snot replied, pointing to the left. 

Hiccup nodded and kissed Astrid's forehead. “Be right back.” Astrid smiled and went to Heather and Ruff. Heather opened her arms for a hug and Astrid immediately went into them. Although good, it had been a long day, family shit aside. But Astrid was definitely glad to be going home. 

“How are you? Tired,” Heather asked. Astrid nodded. “I bet. But you guys are going home. And you've got two whole weeks off from work and everything.”Astrid squeezed her friend a little tighter. She hoped nothing would change, now that she was married. Heather and Ruff were her best friends. She didn't want to lose them to other newly married couples. 

“Alright, kids. We're heading out,” Hiccup called. He came back with his mother and Gobber, who Astrid presumed were going to join in sending them off. 

“Ready?” Astrid nodded. 

“Cool.” Hiccup and Astrid hugged their friends, saying goodbye. Astrid was sure they'd see them in a few days. She and Hiccup had opted out of a real honeymoon, preferring a few quiet days at home. 

“Congratulations, dear,” Valka whispered when she hugged Astrid goodbye. “And welcome to the family.” Astrid almost started crying again. But she didn't. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and walked toward the car that had been put on hold for them. Hiccup held the door for Astrid. “Milady.” 

“When they finally pulled away, Astrid debated falling asleep. The idea certainly sounded good. It would leave her more energetic for... other things. But when Astrid looked out the window, she saw they were going the wrong direction. 

“Hiccup? Where are we going?” 

“It's a surprise. You'll see.” 

“A surprise?” 

Hiccup just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. (I don't know how to write sex.)  
> This is where the M rating comes in to play. You won't really miss much if you don't read it, so feel free to skip this chapter if you're not in to smut. :D  
> Enjoy~

“Az, wake up. We're here,” Astrid heard. When she realized they weren't going home, she decided a cat nap would be a good idea.

“Where...?” Astrid stretched, knowing that falling asleep in her wedding dress probably hadn't been the best idea. She felt sticky. Hiccup opened her door and held his hand out for her to take. She did, and when she saw where they were, she gasped. 

Before her was a beautiful landscape. Trees everywhere, wooded paths. Just beyond the small parking area they were in was a quaint cottage with ivy growing up the sides and a rustic old English sort of look. It was beautiful.

“Hiccup, what is this?”

Hiccup pulled Astrid down the path. “When my dad graduated from college, he decided he wanted to take some time off to relax. That summer, he found this cottage. It was dilapidated and old, so he and Gobber put in the work to make it new again. He brought my mom here on vacations and me out here when I was a kid.

“This is my mom's gift to us. And my surprise for you. This is ours now. The cottage, and the five acres of land that come with it.”

Astrid's eyes widened. All of this... was theirs? The land was beautiful and well-kept. The cottage was unique.

“Alley-oop, milady,” Hiccup said, scooping Astrid into his arms.

“Ah-what are you doing,” Astrid screeched.

“Carrying you over the threshold, duh.”

Astrid giggled. Some traditional things weren't so bad, she supposed.

“Ta-da. Home for the next two weeks.” Hiccup set Astrid down gently, letting her walk around. “I'm going to get our bags.”

Astrid glanced at the bookshelves, noting Stoick's love of classic Norse myth. Some of Valka's ecology books were lying about, too, with titles like _The Biology of the Honey Bee_ and _Otters: Ecology and Conservation_.

“Hey, come here,” Hiccup said when he finished bringing in their bags.

Astrid curled into his arms, squeezing him tight. Two whole weeks. She had Hiccup all to herself. Hiccup kissed her forehead and squeezed her back. It was then that Astrid tilted her head up to kiss Hiccup on the lips. Kissing Hiccup still sent shivers up her arms, even after five years.

She liked the way Hiccup kissed her. Like he was never going to kiss her again. Hiccup was good at this. At them. Every brush of his hand down her side, every searing kiss made her want Hiccup more. After three days of wedding this and wedding that, she could finally touch and kiss her husband.

Astrid laughed breathlessly when Hiccup's hand brushed the underside of her breast.

“Bedroom?”

“Definitely."

Hiccup took her hand and led her down the hallway that led to the master bedroom. He stopped in the archway of the living room to kiss Astrid again and slide his arms around her waist. Hiccup looked quite handsome in his wedding clothes, but Astrid wanted them off. She tugged at the buttons of his shirt until she could slide it off his shoulders. When she did, she was able to run her hands over his lean chest and shoulders. She touched the tattoo of the dragon that snaked over his left shoulder, covering up the scars of the work accident that took his leg and almost his arm.

Hiccup kissed down her neck, slowly unbuttoning the back of her dress. He stopped halfway down to slide his hands to her front. He gently pushed her against the wall and grabbed her leg to hook it around his waist. He slid his hand under the skirt of her dress and squeezed her ass. When he moved his hand to the front of her skirt, she was already wet. She'd wanted him for days now, not knowing how much alone time they would have alone until their honeymoon. When his fingers barely brushed her through the yielding fabric of her underwear, she cried out. They'd barely made it out of the living room before Hiccup stopped them to touch her. It was sexy, not being able to keep her hands off him. He continued kissing her, moving down her neck, leaving searing heat behind. His began stroking her with his thumb, sending her hips bucking into his hand. She didn't bother quieting her moans; no one was around but him to hear her.

And she was close, so close, his hot kisses against her neck and collarbone and jaw punctuating each relentless stroke of his thumb. The speed at which he stroked her was just this side of too much, but not enough. Gentle, quick circling movements, causing Astrid to move faster against his hand. He teased at the elastic of her underwear, pulling away and driving her mad.  
Astrid breathed heavily in Hiccup's ear. “Hiccup, please.” She hated begging, but right now, she didn't care. She needed him to touch her. 

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Hiccup slid his hand into her underwear and into the crease of her, a long finger slipping inside and then her whole world was nothing but sheer physical sensation. Slick in and out movements, an artfully teasing thumb, her leg hooked viciously around his. She tried pulling him closer with her leg, silently asking for moremoremore. She felt a familiar sensation creeping up her spine, just on the edge of orgasm. When Hiccup just barely pressed his thumb back up against her clitoris, her orgasm crested. She cried out, arching into Hiccup's hand, riding it through the spasms. When his touch became too much, she dropped her leg and kissed Hiccup softly, slowly. 

He removed his hand from her skirt and went back to unbuttoning her dress. Astrid kissed down Hiccup’s neck, the stubble there tickling her cheek. She nibbled at the spot behind his ear and inhaled. He smelled like champagne and Cami's cigarettes. Like home.

"Az. Az, bedroom." Astrid giggled.

"You're the one who stopped us."  
"And would you have preferred I hadn't?" Astrid shook her head fervently. Definitely not.

Hiccup took Astrid's hand again and led them into the bedroom. He pushed her hair aside and finished unbuttoning her dress. When he pushed it from her shoulders, he inhaled sharply.  
"My beautiful," he murmured, running his hands down her sides, sparking electricity back down her spine.

He walked them over to the bed, spinning her around and gently pushing her onto the mattress. She moved back to give him room as he shucked his pants and prosthetic.

He climbed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her to unclasp her bra. He tossed it to the side and kissed down her chest, over one breast and to the other. He rolled a nipple in his mouth, causing Astrid to cry out and arch into him. Pure sensation ran through her, wanting more. He moved to the other breast, repeating the actions on the other nipple. Astrid moaned and watched as Hiccup showed his love to her body. When he felt he'd teased her thoroughly enough, he kissed down her flat, toned dancer's stomach. When he reached her waist, she lifted her hips for him to pull off her underwear. He tossed them to the side and grinned at her from between her legs. She smiled back. He kissed up her thighs, sucking marks into her skin. He slowly made his way up to where she was throbbing and wet again. He kissed over her lightly, causing Astrid to buck up into his mouth. He licked and nipped, driving her mad. When he dipped his tongue into her folds, she cried out, arching into him again.

"Hiccup, please. I don't know how long I'll last if you keep that up," Astrid gasped, breathing heavily. Hiccup laughed, kissing her once, twice, three times more before crawling back up to kiss Astrid on the lips. She could taste herself in the kiss and it only made her want Hiccup more. 

Hiccup broke away to reach for a condom. Once he'd rolled it on, Hiccup pulled himself up to line up with Astrid's opening.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

Usually, they'd take their time, easing together and letting their orgasms build. Tonight was different. Days of pent up stress and tension, dealing with family and venue workers released between them as they moved together. Hiccup thrust into Astrid relentlessly as she held on with her nails digging into his arms. She loved the way his fingers dug into her hips and the bite of his teeth into her shoulder.

"H-harder, please," Astrid rasped into Hiccup's ear.  
"Touch yourself," Hiccup grunted, lifting up to allow one of her hands in. She pressed two fingers to her clit, swollen and throbbing. The added pressure of Hiccup's weight made everything perfect—  
Hiccup sped up his thrusts, pounding into Astrid again and again and Astrid came, toes curling and crying out. He pounds into her once, twice more and follows in suit, grinding into her, hips stuttering.   
Astrid's chest heaved as Hiccup pulled out and tossed away the condom. When he collapsed next to her, she smiled.


End file.
